My Demon Master!
by XRyuraX
Summary: Bankotsu is in his second year of university, juggling university, work and partying with his friends. He recently came out to his family and friends that he is gay, though he had yet to meet anyone to catch his eyes. On a night out to the new club that has just opened Bankotsu meets Hiten. Hiten is the mysterious bad boy... continues in the story. This is M/M and rated M for BDSM.


Bankotsu is in his second year of university, juggling university, work and partying with his friends. He recently came out to his family and friends that he is gay, though he had yet to meet anyone to catch his eyes. On a night out to the new club that has just opened Bankotsu meets Hiten. Hiten is the mysterious bad boy who owns the club. Bankotsu has heard that Hiten is trouble and the leader of the gang in their town, so why is he so attracted to the bad boy gang leader. Hiten introduces Bankotsu into the world of BDSM, a world he never thought he would enjoy. But something isn't right about his new lover and when he finds out, will he be able to leave or will he be in too deep.

Bankotsu will be a bit occ but not to much, I hope.

* * *

><p>Golden light streamed through the room as the door to the bed room opened letting more light in as the male shook his head. His green eyes looked down at his roommate who was still asleep even though it was well past noon and he ran his hand through his dark red short spiky hair. The sleeping twenty year old had caramel skin and long black hair sprawled across his back, the blue sheet cutting off at his waist. "You gonna wake up any time today?" asked the other male as he laid down on the other side of the bed nudging his friend.<p>

"Go away" mumbled the sleeping male. The other rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out, typing as he talked.

"Come on Ban, get up lazy ass. Your brothers going to be here soon" said the green eyed male looking down from his phone to the grumbling sleepy male. Said male rolled over, cobalt blue eyes glaring sleepily at his friend.

"Drake I got in from work at seven am, leave me alone please" said Bankotsu rolling back over to go back asleep. Drake sighed and leaned across his friends back, making the younger groan in annoyance. He turned his head to look at the other as Drake smiled. "Fine, move so I can get up"

"Great, go get a shower and get ready, like I said your brothers going to be here soon" said Drake as he got up off his friend and walked out of the room. Sighing, Bankotsu got up and walked into his en-suite bathroom. He closed his eyes as he lent his head against the shower wall as the warm water rolled down his tense body and took away the smell of stale alcohol, the perks of working as a bar tender.

Opening his cobalt blue eyes, he proceeded to wash his hair and clean his body. Finished with his shower, Bankostu got out wrapping a towel around his waist and another towel in his hands as he hand dried his hair. He then walked into his room, going to his draws ignoring the male laid down on his elbows on his bed. "What no hello for your dear brother" said the feminine looking male.

"Hello" replied Bankotsu pulling on a pair of boxers as his brother rolled his dark brown eyes. Bankotsu then pulled on some clothes and proceeded to brush his long wet hair. He then turned to his brother, who looked more like his sister. His long black hair was held up in a bun while he smoothed down his black skirt. "You look nice"

"Thanks, I had a date well a brunch. Anyway about tonight we were thinking about hitting up that new club Crimson!" said the male looking up at his brother who groaned.

"Jakotsu this is my first weekend off in so long, I just want to sleep while I can and not spend the rest of my weekend off hung-over" said Bankotsu making Jakotsu scoff and roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Ban, this is the time you should go out and get hung over. We haven't went out together in sooooo long" pouted Jakotsu getting up and throwing his arms around his brother. "Pleaseeeeeeee come out"

"Fine, I will come out but am not staying out all night okay" said Bankotsu shaking his brother off of him, Jakotsu smiled and walked out of the door into the hall that led into the living room.

"Drake Bankotsu's coming out with us" said Jakotsu as he walked into the kitchen and sat on top of the counter as Drake cooked food. Drake cooked the eggs while running his eyes up Jakotsu's pale hairless legs. Jakotsu smirked and lent over. "Like what you see Drake?"

"Maybe" he replied putting the food onto the plates and turning to the table to put the food down. Bankotsu rolling his eyes as he sat down glaring slightly at the pair.

"Please stop flirting with my brother" said Bankotsu taking the offered plate and eating the food.

"What, I can't help it he's just too cute to not flirt with" said Drake also sitting down and chuckling as Bankotsu pretended to throw up. Jakotsu rolled his eyes as he sat down, smirking at the two in front of him.

"Oh shut up Ban" chuckled Jakotsu as they all ate their food, talking about what had went on since they had last talked and what they would be doing before going out in the night.

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is cool" said Jakotsu as they walked into the new club, which had just opened the weekend before. The male wore a red dress with a flared out skirt that stopped at his mid-thigh and red heels to go with the dress. Drake chuckled and wrapped his arm around the male's waist. Drake wore a black shirt with dark jeans and boots.<p>

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and looked around the club, not really bothered about the club seeing as he worked in one and once you had seen one club they all started to blend into one. Though this club was a darker colour scheme then he was normally used to, the club being quite dark and decked out in crimson red and black.

Bankotsu wore a blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans with rips in them, chains hanging on his left side and black converse on his feet. Bankotsu went to the bar as his brother and roommate headed to the dance floor. "What can I get you?" asked the bar tender, Bankotsu ordering a beer.

Crimson eyes ran down Bankotsu's body as he chattered to the bar tender, liking what he saw in the young male. The elder male pushed off of the seat he was sitting on and made his way to the younger male as the bar tender asked for the money for the drink. The bar tender looked to the male as he stood next to the younger. "It's on the house" said the male making Bankotsu look at him.

Bankotsu looked over the man who seemed to be about three years older than him. The male wore a red shirt that molded against his frame and muscles with black skinny jeans and black boots on his feet. He had tan skin and long black hair in a braid just like Bankotsu. What interested him was the amazing crimson eyes staring back at him. "Thanks" said Bankotsu smiling at the male.

"It's no problem, am Hiten and you are?" asked the male smirking down at Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu" he replied taking his drink and drinking some. Bankotsu was surprised, since realizing that he was gay he had not taking much interest in men however this man just had something about him that he was interested in. "So you must be someone or something to be able to get drinks on the house"

"Something like that, I own this club" said Hiten leaning against the bar and taking the drink that the bar tender had just put down. He drank some of the drink and then put it down, looking over Bankotsu yet again now that he was close up. "Not seen you around here before, I would have remembered you"

"Well your club has only been open since last week and I have been working and doing university of a day. So I haven't really had time to check out your place, I mean your club not that you place isn't somewhere I want to check out. I mean oh dam" rambled Bankotsu running a hand though his hair. His cheeks turned red as Hiten chuckled at the mess he had become.

"You're not used to this are you?" asked Hiten making Bankotsu blush even more as he took a gulp of his drink to try and lessen the embarrassment.

"Is it that obvious" replied Bankotsu hoping that he had not just ruined what he had just started with this man. He bit his lip slightly as Hiten leaned closer to him, him gasping slightly as the elders lips brushed against his ear.

"Don't worry about it, I like it" he said in a husky voice making a shiver go down Bankotsu's skin. Bankotsu licked his dry lips making Hiten's crimson gaze drop to his lips. He gulped and watched as Hiten leaned closer, his lips just grazing Bankotsu's about to press his lips to the youngers.

"Ban" said Jakotsu making Bankotsu jerk back in surprise as he spun around to look at his brother and roommate who looked at him shocked. He blushed and pulled slightly on his braid.

"Hey Jakotsu, Drake this is Hiten" said Bankotsu watching as Drake raised a brow looking from the elder to his roommate where Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at the elder male.

"Bankotsu come on" said Sam confusing the younger brother.

"We have only just got here!" he said confused as to why his brother was acting this way. He wanted to stay longer and get to know the club owner.

"Yeah well now where going, come on" hissed Jakotsu grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling him towards the door, stronger than he looked. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder where the elder still stood with a raised brow at what had happened. When they got out of the club Bankotsu stopped making Jakotsu turn to him, Drake stopping next to them knowing shit was about to go down. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"What the hell, what's wrong with you Jakotsu. Why are you getting mad at me because I was flirting with someone, what am not allowed to now" hissed Jakotsu glaring at his brother who scoffed before glaring back at his brother.

"He's too old for you, not to mention he's trouble. Am just looking out for you so stop having a bitch fit" hissed Jakotsu making Bankotsu raise an eye brow.

"Too old Jakotsu he's like twenty three, the same age as you and how is he trouble, you don't even know him" hissed Bankotsu getting angry about the way his brother had acted. Bankotsu knowing that the elder was not going to want anything to do with him now after what his brother had done.

"Either do you Bankotsu, do you really want to lose your virginity to someone you don't even know and whose probably just using you. Is that really what you want, am your brother Ban am just looking out for you and he is trouble Bankotsu. That guy is the leader of the local gang, don't go near him Bankotsu you will just get hurt" said Jakotsu before spinning on his heel and walking away from his brother, Drake going after the angry male.

Bankotsu grit his teeth angry at his brother. This was his life and if he really wanted to date the male or even just sleep with him then he could. However he couldn't go back in there now after what had just happened. Bankotsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair before heading home for the night, hoping he would get to see the male again.


End file.
